The Story of an Outcast
by Evad-Sentai
Summary: This is my first OLS fic. it is a little dark. R
1. Escape

The Story of an Outcast: Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: like every other disclaimer I don't on this or much of anything else so don't sue. Sunny Night is my own made up character. Most of this stuff is made up.  
  
My name is Sunny Night. I am or was a Kei Pirate. I was banned for being a thief, or was actually chased away. Funny banned for being a thief, while the whole colony is thieves. This is my story.  
  
For the last several months I had been out robbing ships with the other pirates. Everything we stole was to go to the colony. But I didn't see why we shouldn't get our own share. So I took care of that for myself.  
  
I'd been stealing the money for months. I never thought I would get caught. I was wrong. I had the money I had already stolen hidden. The one time they had caught me on tape. I had only stolen a few thousand dollars out of the hundreds of millions they had there, but it wasn't the amount as much as the principle. I guess they waited to catch me a few more times until they would confront me about it, because when they did they had several tapes of me. Possible they were just waiting for the total amount of money stolen to get higher so they could kill me if I didn't pay it back. But I'm jumping ahead. IT had been a month and a half before they confronted me on it, but I lucked out because someone had lost the tapes. I knew it would take only a few days until they were found. So I got myself a grappler ship and hid it in a desolate part of the planet. The money was hidden in the ship.  
  
I was correct they had found the tapes in two days and re-confronted me wit the month and a half worth of tape. They had said if I gave back the stolen money they would ban me and let me live with my disgrace. If I didn't they would execute me in a disgraceful manner. But I needed the money and knew I could get away safely with the money. So I lied and said I had already spent the money. I was to be executed the next day. They said if I had any dignity they said I would take the execution like a warrior. I nodded my head in agreement. But really I was lying. I had no dignity I lied to make them think I had dignity so that there would not be any guards outside my window. My dignity left when I had started stealing from the colony.  
  
Just as I had expected there were guards outside my door but not my window, thanks to my little dignity act. So I used my window to escape. It had taken the guards almost 30 minutes to realize I was gone, and by that time I was halfway to the hidden ship.   
  
I had just gotten into my ship as they were coming over the hill that I had hidden the ship behind. I had taken off but they had assembled a team that was ready if I was to take off. They had gotten much of the fleet after me. The rest of the fleet was out chasing an outlaw that stole one of our ships. But I made sure that I stole a faster ship. One that could easily outrun the fleet if they decided to chase me. But it wasn't the fastest; there were some ships that were keeping up with me. The chase went on, I was losing hope, but something up ahead gave me hopes for survival.  
  
There was an asteroid field ahead. And since my ship was small, because it was only to hold a crew of one or two, I would easily be able to maneuver through it. Also their bigger ships would have trouble moving through it.   
  
I easily moved through the field. An asteroid would hit me here and there, but no major damage. The same was happening with their smaller ships. I was almost out of the field where I could get away from their ships, even though they had small ships none were as fast as the ship I had, and their big ships would still be going through the field. But once again I seemed to be wrong. The bigger ships took a path around the field and beat me to the other side. The smaller ships surrounded me. I was trapped. Yet once again a glimmer of hope arose as something was coming on the radar...  
  
To Be Continued.  



	2. The Rescue

The Story of an Outcast: Pt 2: The Rescue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own OLS. Sunny Night is my own character.  
  
...On the radar was a ship. Then I knew what it was.  
  
"Attention all ships," said a man over the radio, "the Gilliam 3 is heading in this direction. Attack immediately."  
  
All the ships soon went after it and forgot all about me. This is when I made a break for it. I was out of the asteroid field, but I could still hear the action. I moved in to get a closer look. The XGP was cornered I had to move in to help it. I could easily penetrate the defense because I looked like them. But I didn't have to go far because the biggest and strongest ship in the fleet was close to the back. I got in and blew up the ship this stopped the battle. while they all looked around for who might have done it I watched the XGP escape, and although it left the view of the radar, I had a good idea of where it went. So when all the commotion went down I went and looked for the XGP. All the other ships were returning to base because the XGP was too fast for their ships, mainly because the big ship was the fastest, and because I stole the next fastest. I guess they thought there wouldn't be any ships following them because they were moving relatively slow. I guess I also must have surprised them because when I got close to them they attacked me.  
  
To be continued.  



End file.
